Hanukkah Star
by GirlBender L
Summary: Hinata Hyuga no sabía nada de Hanukkah además de que duraba ocho días y era una celebración judía, pero por alguna jugarreta del destino -que implicaba tres semanas desesperantes de no encontrar empleo- acaba teniendo la oportunidad de cantar en el orfanato y asilo judío del pueblo de Konoha. La pregunta interesante aquí es: ¿Qué pasará durante aquellas fiestas?


_**N/A: no soy judía, pero les deseo la mejor de las celebraciones! Me ha costado un poco escribir este pequeño fic, que inicialmente tenía intenciones de publicar como one-shot, pero ahora lo haré con dos o tres capítulos pequeños. **_

* * *

_**Hanukkah Star**_  
_**-By GirlBender L-**_

.

.

.

Hanukkah es una celebración judía que dura ocho días y no tiene un día específico del año para comenzar. En ella se enciende un candelabro de nueve brazos llamado Janukiá, y a las personas les gusta jugar con el dreidel, algo parecido a un trompo… Esto era lo único que Hinata había aprendido de aquella festividad a lo largo de sus dieciséis años de vida, porque ella realmente no era judía, ni le interesaba mucho saber sobre las costumbres de aquella religión.

Y sin embargo ahí se hallaba parada una noche de diciembre, frente al orfanato y asilo judío del pueblo de Konoha, buscando trabajo. ¿La razón? Era el único lugar que quedaba cerca de su casa, y necesitaba dinero para poder comprar su boleto de avión a la ciudad de Suna, donde conocería por primera vez en persona a su primo Neji y al padre de éste...

Tocó la puerta cuatro veces, y esperó un momento a que abrieran. Nadie lo hizo. Luego vio el timbre del lugar a un lado de la puerta, y lo presionó esperando con ansias algún resultado.

-¿Quién es usted?- Abrió un joven moreno de cabellera despeinada. Parecía ser uno o dos años mayor que ella.

-Yo… esto, vengo a buscar trabajo.-

-¿Aquí, en Hanukkah? ¿Y qué va a hacer, jugar con los niños al dreidel y leerle a los ancianos la historia de cómo comenzó Hanukkah? Eso lo puedo hacer yo, muchas gracias.- Y cuando el hombre malhumorado iba a cerrarle la puerta en su cara, Hinata lo tomó del brazo para que él voltease a verla a los ojos.

-Yo… mi nombre es Hinata. He estado buscando empleo durante las últimas tres semanas, pero ha sido en vano. Llevo seis meses ahorrando para comprarme un boleto de avión y poder viajar a ver a primo por primera vez e-en toda mi vida, pero me falta… me falta un poco de dinero, señor, y creí que quizás podría venir a bu-buscar trabajo aquí unos días.-

El hombre suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento y pasó sus dedos entre sus castaños cabellos. Luego abrió un poco más la puerta, lo suficiente para que Hinata pasara. Ella dudó un poco al principio, pero como no tenía alternativas, optó por entrar a la residencia.

-Soy Kiba Inuzuka, y me he estado encargando de este orfanato y asilo durante los últimos dos meses que mi padre ha salido de viaje. Espero que no me falles Hinata, porque si no seré yo quien le quede mal a él.-

-S-í. Digo, no le fallaré señor.-

-No me llames señor, Hinata, a penas tengo dieciocho años.-

-Bueno.-

-En fin, - Kiba detuvo su andar, se paró frente a Hinata y esbozó una amplia y enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos y excelentemente alineados. -¿Qué vas a hacer para ayudarnos?-

-No lo sé, creí que eso lo decidiría usted.- Ella le dirigió un gesto de extrañez, con sorpresa.

-¿En qué eres talentosa?-

-Veamos…- la chica se ruborizó. Realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso, puesto que nunca, nunca se había autoproclamado como buena en algo. Y ni siquiera se lo creía cuando lo decía alguien más. –Sé tocar e-el piano.-

-Pero no tenemos un piano aquí, solo tres guitarras y un pandero. ¿También tocas guitarra?-

-Esto, no…-

-¿Puedes cantar por lo menos?-

-Creo que sí. He recibido clases desde q-que una niña.-

-¡Genial, entonces debes ser una experta en eso! Podríamos buscar las pistas de lo que vayas a cantar en internet y reproducirlas luego en la computadora. También conectaremos bocinas a ella para que se escuche mejor. Espera aquí, creo que hay unos micrófonos en la azotea, los buscaré.-

-Pero yo…- Y no terminó de hablar, porque para cuando ella había comenzado con su réplica el tal Kiba Inuzuka ya se había salido corriendo.

* * *

-Señor… ¡D-digo! Kiba, ¿Qué canciones debo cantar?-

-Pues canciones de Hanukkah.-

-Es que yo no sé canciones de Hanukkah. –Y como era típico de ella, el rubor invadió sus mejillas a tal grado de hacerlas parecer tomates. –De hecho… la verdad no sé casi nada de Hanukkah.-

-¿¡Qué?!- ¿Y en serio esta chica había venido a pedirle empleo en Hanukkah, sin saber nada de nada? O era tonta o de veras necesitaba el dinero. Kiba inhaló profundamente una colosal, enorme bocanada de aire. Tan grande que Hinata creyó que le estallarían los pulmones.

-Lo siento, si quiere puedo irme.-

-¡No, qué va! Ya te ofrecí empleo, así que ahora debo cumplirte. Ahora ve a descargar en la computadora las pistas de algunas canciones para cantar. Solo te pido que por favor no sean muy pesadas, toscas ni que se relacionen con otras religiones o que tengan mal lenguaje. Aunque con lo tímida que eres dudo que elijas cosas así.- rió, despeinó un poco la cabellera de su nueva compañera de trabajo y abrió la puerta de su oficina para que ella entrara a descargar lo dicho.

Dos horas después, a las ocho de la noche con veinticinco minutos, exactamente, Hinata Hyuga estaba parada en una pequeña tarima situada en el comedor de los niños.

-¿Quién eres tú?- una pequeña rubia haló su largo vestido rosado, y Hinata por mera inercia volteó a sonreírle tímidamente a la niña. A ella le encantaban los pequeños, la hacían reír siempre con sus curiosidades, gestos y travesuras.

-Soy Hinata, ¿Y tú?-

-¡Me llamo Naruko! ¿Tú vas a adoptarme?- y la mujercita de ojos opalinos se sobresaltó.

-N-no, lo siento… yo no puedo adoptarte.-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Pues porque soy muy pequeña para ser mamá, no sé cómo cuidar niños.-

-Entonces seamos hermanas.-

-Ta-tampoco se puede. Mis papás viven lejos, en el pueblo de al lado, y no viajan aquí nunca.-

-Oh.-

-Perdóname.-

-¡No es tu culpa, Hinata, de veras! De todos modos espero a los padres perfectos, y tú no me traerías un papá, ¿verdad?-

-Me temo que no.-

-¡Hinata, los niños ya empezaron a comer, tienes que cantar!- Kiba interrumpió la charla que Hinata mantenía con la pequeña de seis años. Naruko también se fue a comer, y varios niños voltearon a ver a la peliazul, a quién de pronto le dio un ataque de nervios, y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué hacía cantando? ¡Ella no actuaba en público, no podía!

-¡Oye, Hinata!-

Muy tarde, la pobrecita ya había caído desmayada a media tarima. El micrófono hizo un estruendoso y feo ruido al topar con el piso de madera, y los niños chillaron sorprendidos. Kiba tuvo que llamar a emergencias. ¡Mala forma de comenzar un trabajo!

* * *

_**chachaaan! hasta aquí por hoy, espero que te haya gustado, Nahi-senpai... y claro, también a todos ustedes, darlings.**_

_**No olviden que estaré anunciando cuando publique nuevo capítulo en mi página de Facebook, " GirlBender L "**_

_**¡Besos y saludos desde Guatemala!**_


End file.
